


Prisoner Lovers

by anaallen44



Category: Sonic Underground, Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaallen44/pseuds/anaallen44
Summary: Captured Scourge is newly locked up in Kingdom Acorns Prison, planning for his eventual escape though plans are halted upon falling for a certain  lunch 'lady'.Rewritten





	Prisoner Lovers

He stared into the darkness, welcomed it and all its offerings. His surroundings muted as he lied on the thin imitation of a bed. The setting was familar almost down to the last detail the difference being, he was alone. Solitude was quiet, offering an opportunity to be alone with his thought and reflect on his next move. The humiliating memory as to how he was captured forced to the back of his mind, he could hold a grudge all day, but previous experience taught him better. To act. The situation was simple captured then jailed nothing new, his stomach ached grumbling for something he was denied upon arrival. A penalty for his aggressive actions upon capture. What did they expect? Rubbing his bare stomach he glared to the metal ceiling this act, a warning they hoped he internalized. They couldn't beat him into knowing his place thanks for regulations set by the kingdoms royalty, but they could 'educate' him into knowing who their positions and their capabilities. Something like this wouldn't break him much less weaken him into submission. Memories of his time in zone jail leaked into the forefront off his mind, reminding him of the repercussions for falling into routine and submission to those in charge. At his lowest it was a time he'd rather forget, silencing the self loathing thoughts, erase the nightmare inducing realities which played almost every night. That wouldn't happen again, this weak attempt at authority wouldn't break him much yet teach a lesson instead he'll learn from this just as he had previously. His eventual escape was inevitable all which was needed was an opening.

 

He was woken to the pounding on his cells glass entrance. Shuffling from the bed he watched Kingdom Acorn guards tapping other glass cells awakening the prisoners inside. Seeing as the doors remained locked he assumed their wakeup call was to ready all the inmates leaving no one behind for extra sleep. Taking his time he used the restroom and brushed his teeth lost in thought throughout the morning routine. Eventually refocusing then thinking up a plan to escape, he was unfamiliar with his environment at the moment catching only glimpse as he was rough housed to his cell the previous day barley left time to check the place out. Day one was to be dedicated to observation.

 

Alarm echoed the corridor followed by the mechanical movements of cell entrances swishing open. Watching as his own prison entrance slowly slid up into the retractable wall. He exited the metal chamber and followed the prisons many inhabitants towards the cafeteria. Entering through double doors allowed an appetizing aroma to surround him. The smell itself took him off guard as it was rare for food served to prisoners to smell so delectable. Walking through the many isles of inhabited tables kept him on track as he saw at each table sat differing cliques, many of them gangs some of the same species or similar characteristics. Scowl on face he paced the room with a singular objective, arrive to the food line untimidated by the glares and somewhat lustful stares. Remain stoned showing no weakness make himself someone not to fuc* with.

 

Nabbing a tray he stood in line awaiting his turn for the mystery food linked to its mouth watering aroma. The tap on his shoulder though annoying gained his attention. He turned to the mobian behind intimidating scowl in place "You much be the new guy...I'm Skipper, and-" Scourge growled turning back around and keeping pace with the moving line. "Don't care, don't talk to me" ignoring the others responses he assumed the other was new or of lower status based on the guys random friendliness. He knows how people like him work and held no desire nor intent to repeat what had transpired in the zone jail, as when left at the bottom he held no choice but to conspire with the worms. And he had no intention to repeat this moment of weakness again.

 

Continuing towards his eventual destination stomach growling upon catching a stronger whiff of the food from the kitchens opening window. "Smells good" he whispered "Of course it does, It's -" peeking out the line  and peeking ahead he attempted and eventually  catching sight of the food window and its server.

Lean, green, and a total hottie he watched as the apron clad mobian dished out meals giving one to each prisoner as they approached the window. "Who is that"? He questioned as he stared to the other vaguely hearing the answer he was searching for from behind "Manic, he-" once again he ignored the other as his attention went back to the beauty of a mobian. It had been a while since he last had intercourse ever since Fiona betrayed him he was left to his own devices quick lays never lasted long for him seeing as once the lights off its all the same. Its been a while since he's been with a real beauty. 

 

"Manic" smirking he decided to play it cool, arriving at the window he got a good look at the others facial features and body type. The other was as attractive up close then he were at a distance if that was even possible. From the longer then life lashes, light brown eyes and petit figure covered by a tied apron which hung loosely on his chest allowing eye across into the others hairless chest. Quills held back by the scarf tied around his head only added to the others youthful appearance and bringing out his eyes. "Never seen your face around here, you must be the new guy uhhh Scar right"? The voice was a dead giveaway to Manics gender not worrying him in the least as he's had experience in both fields. He smirked showing off his spiked smile "Never seen your face before either and I'm likin what I'm seeing. What do you say you give me a private tour of your-" "Brave one aren't you, bet you wouldn't dare continue that statement if you knew who I was." A bowl was sat upon his tray "Sorry 'Scar' your cute but I'm only eye candy, next"

 

Nudged ahead he looked back meeting eyes Manic before he was ignored in favor of serving the next mobian with a smile. Searching the cafeteria for an opened table he was startled by amount of amazed stares and hateful glares burning in his direction. "Here follow me" Skipper walked around the linked tables to one in particular. Seeing no choice in the matter seeing as everyone stared to him in alienation or hatred he followed him to the degnated table. Seating at the empty table Skipper across from him he peeked to the crowd confused "What's their problem"? "You did just flirt with Manic what did you expect? He's off limits to anyone here, seeing as he's Sonics brother. Anyone mess with him in the wrong way could end up in-" "BROTHER"!! Scourges statement was loud and echoed causing seconds of silence to pass as most the cafeteria patrons looked to them. Peeking to the service window Manic too looked to him a smug smile on his face knowing the mystery around whom he was became revealed. "Are you serious? That hot piece of ass is related to Sonic the pain in the ass"? Skip nodded scooping up his soup and taking a sip humming in bliss upon consumption. "God, his food is the only heaven you'll find in this hell hole" put off by the new information Scourge looked down to his bowled meal, it looked normal enough and, but smelled delightful. Stomach rumbling he  took a spoonful he sipped shivering as the smooth texture and delicious spiceful soup simmered down his throat. Heavenly Indeed. 

 

 

Manic was gone after lunch as informed to him by Skipper Manic only served on certain days, but it was always his cooking. Knowing the other was smoking hot and masterful cook he knew he wouldn't be escaping the place without a souvenir.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Strange thought: being an artist its come to my attention my writing mostly consist of things explained in vivid detail or more graphic stretched into short stories using words.
> 
> Feel like most my stories would be finished if I just draw them.
> 
> Oneshot maybe


End file.
